People Can Change, Just Trust Them
by chasing-hearts
Summary: Dracohermione. Hermione se présente au poste de professeur d'etude Moldue à Poudlard sans prevenir Ron. Alors qu'elle est engagée elle y retrouve Draco malfoy qui a bien changé en cinq ans que le seigneur des Ten,bres à disparu Read and Review
1. Prologue

_Cette histoire se passe apres le dernier chapitre du dernier tome. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu xD [ Ouais, je l'ai dévoré en anglais chuuut! et qui ne veulent pas de spoilers ud tout, ne lisez pas, les autres faites vous plaisir xD_

_A savoir Harry est bel et bien vivant, Ron et Hermione termine ensemble, Harry avec Ginny, et Narcissa Malfoy trahit Voldemort pour sauver Draco._

_J'ai choisi de ne pas prendre en compte l'epilogue qui se passe dix neuf ans apres pour cette fiction._

_Oh j'oubliais Cette fic est une Draco/Hermione_

**_Oubliez pas les Reviews siouplééé _**

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que le Seigneur des Tenebres avait été tué par Harry. Cinq ans qu'ils étaient tous à jamais libéré de Voldemort. Aujourdh'ui cela faisait cinq jour pour jour. Mais ce jour était beaucoup plus important pour Hermione et ceux pour deux raisons. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était mariée à Ron Weasley, et elle allait peut-être pouvoir enseigner la vie Moldue à Poudlard.

Quand le reveil sonna ce matin-là, hermione se leva d'un bond. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit les rideaux. Le soleil entra alors dans la piece ce qui réveilla Ron qui marmonna

« Mione reforme moi ces bateaux de suite!

- Reforme moi ces bateaux de suite ? Repeta-t-elle, taquine arquant un sourcil »

Ron émargea alors de dessous la couette, et sourit vers sa femme. Elle était magnifique, même si il n'aimait pas qu'elle se moque delui, dès le matin. Il se leva, et alla déposer un tendre baiser sur ces levres. « Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie » Hermione sourit, elle n'était pas vraiment sur que celui-ci s'en rappelle quand elle s'était levée ce matin msais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment... Apres avoir répondu à son baiser, Hermione partit prendre une douche puis s'habilla assez classe. Elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Ron prenait sa douche.

« Tiens, on a reçu un hibou de Harry! Il vient de nous annoncer que Ginny était enceinte!

- quoi ?!, hurla ron lachant sa tartine

- Calme toi Ron! Ca fait cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble je te rapelle!

- oui, oui je sais..., se calma-t-il, mais quand même... Elle n'a que 21 ans.. et puis ils ne sont même pas mariés! Je 'nose pas imaginer la tête des parents...

- je suis sure qu'il seront tres content d'ailleu..

-'mione, pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? »

La jeune femme grimaça à la question de son mari. Elle n'était pas du genre à lui cacher des choses mais cette fois-ci, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'était presentée au poste de Professeur d'Etude Moldue au pres du Professeur McGonagall qui était alors directrice de Poudlard. Elle avait peur que Ron tente de la convaincre de ne pas y aller, puisque cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient séparés une grande partie de l'année...

« J'ai.. j'ai eu une offre d'emploi et l'entretion est aujourd'hui mais je serai de retour pour notre repas ce soir! Ne t'inquiete pas!

Oh mais c'est super! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu parlé ? »

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule. 9H35, déjà. Elle était en retard. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Ron et pris ses affaires.

« Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment en retard, on en reparle ce soir, d'accord ? » Elle déposa un baiser sur ses levres et se téléporta au Pré-au-Lard puis rentra dans Poudlard cette école où elle avait vécu ces plus belles années.. ses plus dures aussi.


	2. Une surprise pas si si plaisante

_Infos à savoir Hermione a lancé un sort à ses parents et les a envoyé en Australie lors du septieme tome afin de les protéger de Voldemort_

_> Abelforth Dumbledore est le frere d'Albus, il est aussi le gérant de la Tête de Sanglier mais je me suis permis de le mettre en OOC_

_Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas )_

« Tres bien M, je suis ravie de vous acceuillir en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

-Merci Professeur

- Appelez moi Minerva, vous faites partie des professeurs desormais Draco

- Merci pro... Minerva »

Draco sortit alors du breau de la nouvelle directrice. La décoration de ce bureau n'avait pas énormément changé. Il y a toujours les tableaux des précedents directeurs, Draco c'était d'ailleurs attardé sur celui de Dumbledore bien que celui-ci soit vide, surement parti visité un autre tableau. Seul le bureau était différent. Minerva McGonagall y avait ajouté une touche personnelle. Draco Malfoy n'aurait su dire laquelle mais, on entait que Minerva méritait sa place en tant que directrice.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtit à sortir du château, il aperçu Hermione Granger, ou plutot Hermione Weasley désormais. Draco se souvint de la façon dont il l'avait traité, tous les sang d bourbe, et autre insultes du même genre. Il était si différent désormais, ou plutot essayait de l'être. La jeune femme avait une silhouette athlétique et était bien plus belle que dans les souvenirs de Draco, non pas que ceci est nune réelle importnce pour lui. La voyant habillé d'une robe de sorcier distinguée, il haussa un sourcil. Que faisait-elle ici ?

« Draco, s'il te plait, laisse moi passer

- Oh pardon.. j'avais pas vu que tu étais si... que tu étais là, marmonna-t-il

- Alors que je suis juste devant toi ? Tu vas me dire que tu es aveugle maintenant ?

-Eh bien en fait...

- Oh Draco je suis désolée j'aurai jamais du dire ça qu'est-c qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Hermione

- Calme toi Hermione, j'allais juste te dire que je regardais ailleurs, dit-il tentant de contenir un rire »

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et bouscula le jeune homme pour passer. Il avait l'air d'avoir changé c'est vrai. Les rumeurs, d'apres Harry, disaient qu'ils avaient changé. Apres la mort du Mage Noir, il était parti de sa famille, avait passé ses ASPIC puis avait bossé dur pour donner une meilleure réputation aux Malfoy. Hermione n'y croyait pas un seul instant, d'ailleurs son attitude prouvait qu'il n'avait changé en rien. En poussant la porte pour atteindre le bureau de McGonagall, la jeune femme se demanda ce que Draco venait faire ici et espera que ce n'était pas pour pouvoir un des postes de Poudlard. Seul deux professeurs étaient recherchés, et ce serait un comble que Hermione ait à supporter une vermine telle que Malfoy dans ses collegues

« Bonjour Professeur

- Appelez moi Minerva, Hermione, vous n'êtes plus élèves ici désormais...

- C'est vrai, Bonjour Minerva dans ce cas... »

Hermione sourit en serrant la main de McGonagall. Ca y est, elle était engagée. Il ne restait plus qu'à prevenir Ron... Bon, il serait surement un peu en colere au début, c'est sur mais... Il savait qu'Hermione adorait enseigner, d'autant plus sur la vie moldue. Cela lui permettrait de garder quelquechose de ses parents.. Ses parents qui, en Australie, ne se souvenaient même plus d'elle...

« Minerva, j'aimerai savoir plusieurs choses sur la nouvelle oragnisationd e Poudlard ..

- Oui bien sur, allez-y Hermione

- Je me demandais qui étaient les nouveaux directeurs de Serpentard et gryffondor? Etant donné que vous êtes directrice je suppose quevous ne pouvez plus représenter une maison...

- Vous supposez bien Hermione. Eh bien, pour Serpentard, il s'agit du nouveau professeur de Potion, Abelforth Dumbledore, Minerva se tut un instant devant la réaction de mme Weasley, oui le frere d'Albus Dumbledore, et pour Gryffondor, il s'agit de Mme Pomfresh...

- Mais je croyais que comme elle n'était pas professeur elle ne pouvait...

- En effet, mais nous avons dérogé à la regle pour cette fois-ci. Bien sur, elle reste infirmiere, mais les professeurs se sont tous dit qu'elle ferait une excellente directrice de gryffondor, en attendant quelqu'un de plus compétent »

Hermione acquiessa d'un signe de tête. A la reflection, Hermione avait toujours trouvé Mme Pomfresh tres agréable avec tous les eleves, bien qu'elle est remarquait une preference pour ceux de Gryffondor.

« Eh bien, voilà tout Melle Granger, la renrée est dans trois semaines, je vous présenterai donc vos collegues, bien que M. Malfoy ne vous est pas étranger..

- Comment ? Il enseigne ici également ?

- Oui, je l'ai engagé à l'instant en tant que profeseur de defense contre les forces du mal.. »

Hermione se força à sourire et salua Minerva avant de quitter le bureau et de se diriger vers le Pré-au-Lard...

Hermione avait décidé de s'arrêter à la Tête de Sanglier afin de boire une **Bièraubeurre** pour célébrer son nouveau poste et réfléchir à comment annoncer cette nouvelle à Ron. Elle commanda au gérant, qui étonnamment était toujours le frere d'Albus Dumdbledore et alla s'installer dans un coin tranquille. Abelforth la servit rapidement, et lui demanda l'occasion de son passage ici. Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, il la félicita et lui expliqua qu'il conservait la gérance de la Tête de Sanglier mais qu'il la partageait avec un de ses amis. Lors de la periode scolaire.

Apres avoir discuté quelques instants, le gérant retourna au travail et Hermione degusta sn verre en cherchant comment annoncer ça à Ron.. Apres tout, elle n'était pas obligé de le lui dire ce soir, à quoi bon prendre le risque de gacher leur anniversaire de mariage ?

« je peux m'assoir ? » Hermione fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix grave et douce qui lui était un peu trop familiere. Elle haussa les épaules, comme toute reponse et regarda Malfoy s'installait.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais aussi professeur à Poudlard maintenant lacha-t-il

- Oui, ça te pose un probleme ? Repondit-elle agressive

- Pas le moins du monde, c'était une simple question Granger

- Weasley, s'il te plait, je suis mariée je te rappelle, lacha-t-elle en jetant un regard vers l'annulaire gauche du jeune homme. Apparemment, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi

- Eh bien, y en a qui sont restés les mêmes, qui n'ont pas changés à ce que je vois » repondit Draco avant de partir agacé. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et apres avoir payé sa consmmatin, repartit chez elle.

Heureusement Ron n'était pas encore arrivé. Hermione prépara alors tout, comm elle y pensait déjà depuis deux semaines et fut ravie de constater que tout fut près, bien que fait de maniere moldue, avant que Ron fut rentrée de la Gazette du sorcier, où il travaillait...


End file.
